The Underground Mining Facility
The Underground Mining Facility is the 9th playable map in Project Zephon: Battle for Freedom by Kimmo "Cardiologist" Kontto. Description The player descends deeper into the Mines to discover the fates of the miners... Weapons and Items *Armor x1 *ASMD x2 *ASMD Core x3 *Automag x2 *Bullets x2 *Eightballs x3 *Eightball Gun x1 *Flak Cannon x3 *Health Pack x10 *Invisibility x1 *Minigun x1 *Shells x2 *Stinger x1 *Tarydium Shards x7 Enemies and Creatures *Behemoth x3 *Brute x2 *Ice Skaarj x4 *Pupae x24 *Skaarj Assassin x3 *Skaarj Berserker x2 *Skaarj Gunner x1 *Skaarj Infantry x1 *Skaarj Lord x3 *Skaarj Officer x3 *Skaarj Warrior x2 Translator Events #'Miner R.Archer - Personal Log:' It's been 2 days since we found that alien ship buried in the ice. There seemed to be no lifesigns on board the ship at first. But we must've activated some system while investigating the ship because in just a few hours the ship was swarmed with Skaarj... We're doomed. #'Chief of security, M. Barton's report:' We have locked the main lift controls to keep the Skaarj downstairs. I sent one of my men to seal the cargo conveyor so nothing can come up from there either. We've also sent a distress signal, but I don't think it'll get through in time, if ever with the Skaarj jamming our transmissions. #'R. Watkins - private log:' I was sent to seal this conveyor so I decided to use these nitrogen crates. I think these 3 crates should be enough to keep the things out. #'Nitrogen Storage 1-A:' Nitrogen production has been steady lately and the shelves are filling slowly. The next nitrogen shipment is due next week but we haven't heard of the cargoship captain yet. Something odd must be going on on the surface since we haven't been getting any radio transmissions lately. #'Miner R. Stalker - Personal log:' I knew I should have never come here to this God forsaken planet. Sure the pay is good and all but the conditions we are working in are absolutely horrid. I mean the temperature out in the caverns must be a million degrees below zero... And then that odd alien ship we bump into. Of course nobody listens to me, they think it's just some strange rock and want to blow it apart. But if I'm right... then who knows what things lie inside! #'Quality Control:' Impurities have been found in some of these nitrogen barrels which makes them highly volatile. We must check through every single shipment and separate the volatile barrels carefully. Otherwise we'll be an expensive fireworks show on our hands. #'Ryan Adams' log:' We should have stayed out from the ship and sealed the exit while we still had our chance, but no. "Maybe they're gone now" they said. The lower part of the complex is now filled with Skaarj but it seems they haven't gotten past the security grid yet. I should be safe here for the moment and once I get some rest I'll try to get to the surface through the mines. #I found an invisibility coat, even though it's a bit small for me. I'll just take a nap untill that human scum comes by and than... Let's just say he'll never know what hit him. #I hope you find the new - and hopefully improved version of Zephon to your liking. All credits for this mod go to Team Zephon, © 2010! Keep your door to Unreality... open. #'Jeremy, personal log:' I can NOT believe I made it this far! There is heat here, food, water - everything you average Joe would need to survive. If I can manage to stay away from the Skaarj patrols, I should be well on my way home within the next month or so. I must be the luckiest bastard aliv- Media Image Gallery Images go here! Video Playthrough Category:Project Zephon Maps Category:Kimmo "Cardiologist" Kontto Maps